


Everything

by RuthlessBallard



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessBallard/pseuds/RuthlessBallard
Summary: Jason had just had his entire career ripped out from under him, in a moment of panic, he sees a different side of his business partner.
Relationships: Lorelai Gilmore/Jason Stiles





	Everything

“How long have you been dating my daughter?” Richard asked darkly, a deep scowl etched into a usually jovial face.

“Six months” Jason answered quickly and honestly.

The cards were on the table, everything out in the open. Jason felt as though he had been punched in the gut yet he was energized to move forward. He had never been so done with his father. His father played dirty but never quite this low. The dictatorship was toppling down. 

“I’m going to fix this Richard” Jason urged “I promise not to disappoint you.”

“I know that you will.”

Though his tone had softened, Jason could almost hear the demand in his business partner’s tone. He was daring him to fail.

“I’m….I’m going to call our clients immediately. I can smooth this over. You have no idea how many favors are owed to me.” 

“Keep me informed.”

“Of course” Jason made his way to the door until once more, Richard’s tone stopped him in his tracks.

“Lorelai she….” Richard paused for a moment as his eyes stared down at the polished oak of his desk “she isn’t fond of her mother and I. Looking back at our decisions when Rory came along I don’t quite blame her but….”

The elder man leaned back into his chair, deflating slightly. It was the first time Jason had ever seen his mentor, his business partner, a lion of a man look so human. He was smart to say nothing.

“But as much as she resents us,” he continued “she still means everything to me. Everything.”

It was then he realized what his usually stoic boss was trying to convey. Financially providing for his child and grandchild was all the good he could offer.

“They both will be taken care of, Richard. Before anything.”

Their eyes locked.

“I promise you that” Jason pressed

“Go get a shower and some rest. We’ll set up some meetings tomorrow.”

“Good night.”

Richard simply nodded and Jason retreated. The promise still hung in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little musing a just had to get out. Thanks for the read :)


End file.
